“Sideloaded” media content is media content such as streaming video or the like that is downloaded to a receiving device, e.g., a set-top box or the like, from a remote server via a network, a broadcast, etc., and then transferred from the receiving device to a second device, sometimes referred to as the end client device. However, downloaded media content may be provided to the receiving device in a format unsuitable for viewing on the end client device. Unfortunately, present mechanisms for converting a format of downloaded media content and sideloading the media content to an end client device are lacking.